Problem: $-5gh - 4gi - 3g + 1 = -3h - 5$ Solve for $g$.
Explanation: Combine constant terms on the right. $-5gh - 4gi - 3g + {1} = -3h - {5}$ $-5gh - 4gi - 3g = -3h - {6}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $g$ in them. $-5{g}h - 4{g}i - 3{g} = -3h - 6$ Factor out the $g$ ${g} \cdot \left( -5h - 4i - 3 \right) = -3h - 6$ Isolate the $g$ $g \cdot \left( -{5h - 4i - 3} \right) = -3h - 6$ $g = \dfrac{ -3h - 6 }{ -{5h - 4i - 3} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $g= \dfrac{3h + 6}{5h + 4i + 3}$